Worried Mother, Weeping Wife
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa both send letters to an agency that connects people affected by the war anonymously. They are connected together by these letters and they gain back a sisterly bond they lost twenty five years ago without even knowing it.
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda Tonks stared at the newspaper.

_Are you having trouble coping with the war then send your name and address here and will pair you with someone else. Everything is anonymous and you can just vent your feelings._

She sighed this was what she needed, to talk to someone about what she was feeling. She was worried sick everyday about Nymphadora, and Ted was leaving next week to avoid being caught by the snatchers. It was all to much for her to handle so she put her name and address on a piece of paper, and send it with her owl to the address. She was willing to take the risk of this being a trick in order to keep her sanity.

* * *

Narcissa sat looking at the newspaper Lucius had brought home from the meeting. It was a rebel paper that they had found and were soon going to take down, but Narcissa's curiosity had gotten the best of her, and now she stared at the advertisement on page three.

_Are you having trouble coping with the war then send your name and address here and will pair you with someone else. Everything is anonymous and you can just vent your feelings._

Before she could talk herself out of it Narcissa grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her name and address, and sent it off with her owl.

* * *

When the two address' were recieved by Andrew in the mailing department.

"Two more sad stories to tell." His co-worker Cassandra just sighed.

"Yes, send the letters back these two definitely need correspondence."

"You say that to everyone Cassy." She gave him a stern look.

"You know it's truth." Andrew just sighed and placed two separate letters with the owls. The letters both contained further information on what to do. As Andrew sent the owls flying into the night he had now idea that he was reuniting two sisters who had lost contact for twenty five years.


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda looked at the blank piece of parchment before her and pondered what to write. She didn't want to pour out her life to this person; she didn't want to risk losing her family for good. After pondering for another five minutes she dipped her quill in ink and began to write on the piece of blank parchment.

_Hello,_

_I'm not going to tell you my name, but after all I can't and that is why I'm writing. This war has been eating me from the inside out. You see my husband is a muggle born and he thinks he needs to run away from home to keep my daughter and I out of danger. He's leaving in a week and I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Then there is my sweet daughter. She's a part of the order of course and I want to pull her back every time she steps out the door. Do you know what it feels like to have that pain, the pain of knowing that your child may never return? Now on top of that she's pregnant. I don't know what will happen to her child. If she dies what will I do, raise it. I'm nearly 45 years old I'm too young for that. I hope you can help me, and I hope I can help you. This war is tearing my life apart, but I wonder if you have it worse than me. I don't know how to sign this so I'll give this a shot._

_Sincerely,_

_Worried Mother, Weeping Wife_

At that Andromeda rolled up the parchment and attached it to her owl's leg. He would carry it back to the center in charge for this program, and then it would be sent off to the person she'd been paired with.

"Mum can you come here?" Andromeda walked out of her room just as her owl flew out the wind. Nymphadora was on the couch lying down, but there were tears in her eyes.

"What is it honey?"

"I'm scared." Andromeda sat next to her daughter and patted her hair.

"Don't worry honey we're all scared."

**Hope you enjoyed and reviews are love. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manor next to her sister. Bellatrix was currently blabbing about how she was gaining the Dark Lord's favor and Narcissa truthfully didn't care. She just nodded as Bellatrix made a point and everything was fine. An owl came swooping into the parlor and dropped a letter right on Narcissa's lap.

"I wonder who it's from" Bellatrix said as she grabbed the letter, but Narcissa grabbed it faster.

"It's my post Bella it's private." Bellatrix made an angry cat face mocking her sister and then moved away. She opened the letter and read its contents. As she learned more and more about the woman whose pen had put the ink on this paper she couldn't help, but feel sad. She was almost in her own situation. A husband being taken away from you slowly but surely and a child that you fear for everyday. Narcissa made her way to the study and grabbed some parchment to write a reply.

_Dear Worried Mother Weeping Wife,_

_I'm so sorry about your circumstances. You see we are both on the opposite end of the spectrum, but yet we are so alike. My husband is involved with the Dark Lord as is my son. I'm in constant fear that my husband will be dragged off somewhere and I will never see him again. He's made mistakes and they don't just vanish with the Dark Lord. There's also my dear son who I fear for everyday. One say one curse is just going to come flying and hit him in the right spot. I don't know what I'd do without him. _

_As for your husband leaving let him go, I know it may seem hard but if I could get my husband to escape from the madness of the Dark Lord I would. Sometimes we have to make a sacrifice for the greater good. I hope your daughter is doing well and that her child is healthy when it is born. How far along is she and does she know the sex? I do love babies and I always have. When I was a child I used to play with one certain baby doll named Suzanne. She was very important to me, but I think she got lost when I moved in with my husband. I'm sorry I went off on a tangent there, but I think it is nice to remember the past sometimes and the way things used to be. Back to your daughter, don't fret about her for now just go with the flow and pray that her baby is safe. The worse thing that could happen is that you could lose a child and a grandchild. The war is tearing me apart and I hope you can help me to not lose my sanity. I've seen it happen to people I love and it's not pretty. I'm not going to state my name either and as I don't know how to sign this letter I'll copy you signature._

_Sincerely,_

_Worried Mother Weeping Wife_

Narcissa proofread her work and sent her letter off with the owl. Now she had to go back to Bella and her insane ramblings. As Bellatrix rambled some more Narcissa anxiously began to wait for the other woman's reply.

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker now. Please review and look for an update soon. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Andromeda sat reading the letter over and over again. It was hard to believe that another woman could be in just as much pain as her. Sometimes she thought she was being selfish, but then she remembered Ted who had left yesterday. She would probably never see him again and they both knew it. Having him go was the worse thing possible, but like the woman in the letter had said he stood a better chance of surviving if he did leave. She scanned the letter one last time and reached for a piece of parchment. She was still getting over the woman mentioning the doll named Suzanne. Narcissa had carried around a doll with that name when she was younger.

_Dear Worried Mother Weeping Wife,_

_ My husband has left. It is hard to even speak of it knowing that he has left just yesterday. My daughter is quite distraught about it, but I don't want her stressing with the child and all. She doesn't know the sex yet and she's about five months along. She's very excited for the baby to be born though; it's hard to believe that my stubborn child even wants a child. Do you ever feel that way with your son? I mean it's hard to imagine my little girl having sex with her husband, but a child it's beyond belief. Even though it's already been five months the feeling is still sinking in. _

_ As the war develops though I find myself in great danger; being close to order members has gotten me tortured and that was with protection around my house. It's scary having someone come into your own home and take advantage of you. I don't know if you ever feel this, but that day when the death eaters came in and tortured my husband and I it was terrible. Anyways I wanted to discuss your son with you. Let him serve the dark lord and don't interfere because the moment you do something will go wrong. I think it will also help you maintain your sanity. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but look at it this way. Clearly you are a woman with morals if you realize the Dark Lord is wrong, but you have to look at your husband and sons work as they do. I have to do that every day when my son-in-law goes to fight for the order. He is fighting for good and I reinforce that in my mind, perhaps if you imagine that your husband and son are fighting for something they believe in it will help you. _

_ Before I end this letter I want to tell you a little about my past as well. I think it is a vital part of what we are today so I'd like to discuss it with someone. When I was eleven years old and I was shipped off to Hogwarts my older sister told me one thing that we later passed onto my younger sister. Life isn't fair. At the time I thought my sister was stupid and even to this day I think she's insane, but I've come to realize she's right. In life we never get what we want or expected, but we get something nonetheless. Remember that as you go through these tough times._

_Sincerely,_

_Worried Mother, Weeping Wife_

Andromeda folded the piece of parchment over and engraved her own words of wisdom into her head. _Life isn't fair, life isn't fair. _As she looked to her daughter crying on the sofa a tear fell down her cheek and she knew this was true.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. Please review and before I forget I think this fic is going to be about ten chapters long. Remember reviews are love. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The words continued to go through her head as Narcissa settled at her desk to write her letter back. _Life isn't fair. _Both Bella and Andy had engraved that in her head and she knew the woman on the other side of the letter in her hand was clearly a wise person. Sometimes you have to realize that life isn't perfect in order to enjoy it. Lucius stepped into the room and Narcissa quickly stuffed the letter into a drawer and Lucius walked over to her.

"What's that honey?" he asked motioning to the drawer where the letter was.

"Nothing Lucius I was just writing a story." He gave her a grave look he clearly wasn't in the mood for games. He moved to the drawer, but Narcissa stepped in front of him.

"How about I finish writing that story and then you meet me in the bedroom?" Narcissa gave him a soft kiss, but pulled away quickly. Lucius gave a small smirk and turned to the door.

"Try to finish it quickly my dear." At that he left and Narcissa pulled the letter along with a piece of parchment out of the drawer. She set them on the desk, dipped her quill in ink and began to write.

_Dear Worried Mother Weeping Wife,_

_ I must agree with you when you say life isn't fair. My own sisters told me that and even though they have their faults they are most definitely right. I've learned that in life you can't have everything that you want and most of the time what you want doesn't come in the way you imagined it. As for my son having a child I don't want to think about it. He's just my baby boy and he's not mature enough to have a child. It seems like it was just yesterday he was playing with his toy broom in the back yard. He's really too young to be involved with the Dark Lord. The other day we brought him home from Hogwarts for good and he was sent on a mission. My brother in law brought him back unconscious with a broken arm. He was fine after a couple of days, but what if he ever comes home worse off than that? My son is my life as I'm sure your daughter is yours I don't know how to go on not worrying about him. I'm sorry this letter is rushed, but my husband is waiting for me. He can be quite annoying sometimes, but it is very rare that we get a free moment to our selves. I look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Worried Mother Weeping Wife_

Narcissa folded the letter and put it in the drawer to be sent in the morning by her owl. Now she had to go see Lucius and she hoped that perhaps they would get the alone time that they deserved.

**Wow I updated in one day I'm super proud of myself. :) Please review and I hope to update again tomorrow. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Andromeda ran her hand along the skin of her grandson as she laid him in his crib. The last two months had been the most stressful of her entire life. Nymphadora had fallen and been put on bed rest. She watched her daughter like a hawk afraid at any moment her little baby bird would die. Then the day came and her grandson was born. He was more than anything she could have ever wished for. He looked so much like his father, but yet so much like Nymphadora.

"Sleep now little baby" she said as Teddy yawned and his hair turned from a turquoise blue to its normal sandy brown. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Nymphadora's hair used to do that when she was just a baby. She walked down the hall and into her room. As she moved past her desk she noticed the letter she had placed there months ago. It wasn't fair to the other woman that she wasn't replying and now with things calmed down a bit it would be a good time to write. She scanned the letter and thought of how much had happened since she had last corresponded. Ted was gone, but Teddy was here. Her life had changed in so many different ways. She picked up her quill not knowing where to begin.

_Dear Worried Mother Weeping Wife,_

_ He's gone and that's why I haven't written. Shortly after I received your last letter I found out the love of my life had died. A death eater that I used to know personally killed him and I wanted to kill myself. He was my life my reason to live, but when I went to get the knife to send it through my heart I saw my daughter and my other reason for living calling my name asking for my help._

_ She's here and that's why I haven't written. Just a couple months ago my daughter was placed on bed rest because she fell. I thought she was going to lose the baby, but she didn't she stayed strong and that brings me to the third reason why I haven't written._

_ He is her and that's why I haven't written. My grandson was born on April 11th at 3:34 p.m. He is the most precious thing in the world with his little hands and feet. You think you could never love something as equally as your husband or your child, but then that grandchild comes and you rediscover that love all again. I have faced so much in the past couple of months, but I hope you haven't. My daughter has said things are calming down, but she believes a fight is coming and I do too. A fight is on the way. I must now go enjoy my daughter and grandson, but I look forward to your reply. Sometimes it's nice to know what's going on in other's life's. _

_Sincerely,_

_Worried Mother, Weeping Wife_

Andromeda sealed the envelope and just as she said in her letter went to kiss her grandson and daughter good night.

**Story will be finished tomorrow as that is when it is due for the contest. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa still ached from the torture she had endured from the Dark Lord himself. They had let Potter escape, but if Bella hadn't been so anxious to impress him they wouldn't be in this situation. She settled in a chair next to Bella's bed and looked at her anxiously; she was very fragile after the episode with her master. She had endured the worst torture out of all of them. Narcissa used to love her sister, but prison had changed her and now nothing was the same between them. She looked at the woman's letter and sighed. How could something so good happen in the mist of something bad. It was like her own son and husband who were finally realizing that the Dark Lord's ways were wrong. Now it was too late a battle was amiss and everyone knew it was coming. She grabbed her quill from her sister's nightstand and began to write.

_Dear Worried Mother Weeping Wife,_

_I'm sorry for the loss of your husband. I can't even begin to think of losing mine. Recently we had Harry Potter himself captured and ready to turn in, but he escaped before the Dark Lord could kill him. We were punished terribly, but everyone is ok._

_I'm glad your new grandson is healthy. It seems hard to believe that something so good can come in the mist of something so bad. I watch as my own son realizes that the Dark Lord's ways are wrong and I feel joy, but I also see that it is through pain and misfortune that he realizes this. I must go and attend to my family and home, but I hope that you enjoy your grandson. Remember they grow up quite fast._

_Sincerely,_

_Worried Mother Weeping Wife_

Narcissa looked up at Bella who was asleep peacefully in her bed. She remembered when her sister used to be human and not the crazy psycho she had turned into. Bella was once an innocent little girl just looking to please her pureblood father, but the Dark Lord changed that; he had changed everything.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want it to be that long. Look for the final chapter in a couple of hours. Oh and please review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Andromeda sat in despair she had lost her daughter one of the last things that actually mattered to her. She stared at her grandson and looked at the window where the sun was rising. A new page was turning in her life and she knew who she had to see: before she left though she had to write a letter.

* * *

Narcissa sat in Malfoy Manor that was for once empty of the normal death eaters. The war was over and because of her actions her family had not had to face the consequences of their actions. It didn't seem fair, but at the same time she couldn't imagine not living with her husband and son. She knew what she had to do know. As the sun rose she realized that a new page was turning in her life and she knew who she had to see: before she left though she had to write a letter.

* * *

There letters where the same and they went like this.

_Dear Worried Mother Weeping Wife,_

_The war is over and I'm going to see my sister. I have lost one already and I need to reconnect with the one I lost years ago. I hope everything is ok with your family and that your life hasn't been shattered by this war. Mine has, but I can pick up the pieces and glue them back together._

_All the best,_

_Mother and Wife_

Little did either of them know that they were going to meet each other; the two long lost sisters reunited at last.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I really liked writing it and I would love to hear your feedback. I'm considering a sequel and if you'd like one please include that in your review. So for now this is finished. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
